


Trouble in Paradise

by teddyprince



Series: The Troubles We Face [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: John Watson POV, M/M, Teenlock, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyprince/pseuds/teddyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has been the target of Jim Moriarty, Greg Lestrade and John Watson for a long time. And it seems today is the day it all turned upside down. And nobody else seemed to know what had happened or what the three boys want with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John and the boy -AV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his 'boss', Moriarty, have recently beaten Sherlock senseless. Now they are trying to find him to beat him again.

We'd finished with him a few minutes ago, leaving him bloody in the drain. Who wouldn't want to hurt Sherlock Holmes, the smartarse? We just saved everyone the trouble. I'm John, John Watson. And Jim Moriarty is not in a good mood.

"Where is he?!" He shouted, pushing me against the wall.

"I-I-I don't know!" I said, trying to get him off me.  
"Oh yeah, course you fucking don't!"

I groaned in pain as Jim hit me in the stomach.  
"Do you want me to leave you?"

I shook my head.

"Then tell me where Smartarse is!" He pulled my head up by the hair, as I whimpered in pain.

"Last I saw of him, he was heading towards the bathroom's." Lestrade said.

Lestrade is Jim's right hand man. I'm just the soldier. The kid who hurts the ones who get in Jim's way.  
"Thanks Greg." Jim smiled towards him.

He pulled me to my feet.  
"Let's go find Smartarse then." He grinned, as he walked towards the toilets.

Me and Lestrade followed in his footsteps.

We saw Sherlock drag himself into the bathrooms, holding his nose. I saw Jim grin, silently walking to the door, me and Greg following in his footsteps. We heard a whimper, then a sob, then Sherlock crying.  
That's what made me want to turn back.  
That's what changed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short!  
> It's actually like an rp, with the same person, but it's a fic.  
> And we're changing it slightly. So yeah.  
> Hope you like it.  
> And yeah, just gotta wait for her chapter.  
> I think she's at the cinema.  
> Oh, I'm Alex by the way.  
> So,  
> If you see -AV by the chapter name, it's me.  
> So yeah.  
> Hi!  
> :D


	2. The day that changed all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when John changes his mind about Sherlock Holmes?

"Still crying like a baby, what a surprise?" Jim spat, his eyes resting on the crying figure in the corner of the bathroom.

Sherlock looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

"What do you want Jim?"

"Don't you think we deserve a little bit of respect? Hasn't the lesson we gave you taught you anything?"

"That was a lesson? You should become a teacher."

Jim looked back at me, nodding. I hesitated, before stepping foward, pining the thin boy up against the wall by his throat. He tried to pry my fingers off, but no use. He raised his knee up, kicking me in the balls. I let go, before nursing them. Sherlock got up, wiping his nose, clenching his fist. Greg stepped forwards.

"You're such a cutie, you know? Always thinking you can beat us." Jim smirked.

"Maybe I'm ready this time."

"You sure you are?"

The boy nodded, before Greg caught him off guard, uppercutting him. Sherlock stumbled back, using the wall for support. I got up, clenching my fists, Greg already punching and kicking Sherlock. 

The door opened, Mycroft Holmes walking in. 

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Sherlock looked up, his face bloody, him shaking.   
Jim turned towards the older boy.

"Ah, hello Mycroft."

"Did YOU do this to my brother?"

"Ah well done, you found out all by yourself!" He looked back.  
"Well we best be off. Come on boys."

Greg let go of Sherlock, walking out. I followed him, muttering an, 'I'm so sorry' to Mycroft as I ran to catch up with the other two.

As we turned into another corridor, Jim turned to me, grabbing me by the collar and whacking me against the wall.

"What the /fuck/ do you think you were doing?!"

"W-w-w-what do you mean Jim?"

"Getting yourself hurt!"

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to!"

He punched me, a crack heard, my nose breaking. Blood gushed out, me yelling in pain. 

"Do it again and it'll be a lot worse."

I nodded, him letting me go.

"Now get your ass home. I need you better by tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow, s-s-sir?"

"Don't you remember what I told you John?"

"Oh yeah. I remember now!" 

He smiled.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes sir."

He smiled at me, walking off, Greg following him. I waited until they were out of sight before running the opposite direction, out the front door, and towards Sherlock's house. I just hoped he would listen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, sorry it's been forever!  
> I had a talk with M and she said I could update this.  
> So yeah.  
> :D  
> Oh, and it will get smutty in about a chapter or so.


	3. The day John changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to what had happened, John's changed. But Sherlock doesn't trust him, and Jim doesn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not two updates in one day, eh?   
> I'm gonna do another one or two chapters, before I forget what happened so far back in the RP  
> XD  
> But yeah, enjoy

I was sat on the floor, Jim and Greg on the swings. I was playing about with the little pebbles, my back to the woods behind us.   
We had gone to the park, knowing Sherlock always came this way to school. I had objected to what Jim would do, but, I got my nose rebroken.   
I looked up, seeing Sherlock walk down the path. I tapped Jim's knee, then pointing to Sherlock. He smirked, patting my head, then getting up. I got up after him, following him.

"OI! SMARTARSE!" Jim called out, Sherlock ignoring us still.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" 

Then Sherlock turned around, his eyes full of fear. 

I was a year older than Jim and Sherlock. Greg was three years older than them. Well, I'd be 17 soon. So I'm almost a year older. 

"What do you want Jim?"

"Oh, I'll let you figure that out for yourself." 

I gave him a run-now-before-you-loose-all-dignity look, him ignoring it.

Jim looked around. Area quite closed. No-one could actually see us.   
He walkes up to Sherlock, kicking his knees, sending the boy kneeling. It appeared Sherlock knew what would happen.

"Jim, p-please!"

"Shut it."

He did, whimpering slightly. 

I looked to Greg. He was a bit worried about Sherlock as well. I think that's only happening because he likes Mycroft.

I had tried to tell Sherlock last night, but Jim came along. Fuckwit. 

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of a zip.

"Jim-"

"John, shut the fuck up."

I did, stepping back, Lestrade pulling me forward again.

"Tonight, go to his house, and tell him about tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, me nodding.

I didn't take Jim long, before fucking himself into Sherlock's mouth. I could see Sherlock gag a little, trying to pull off, but Jim kept his head in place, fucking harder. Greg held my shirt tighter, making sure I didn't run to the school. I shook my arm out of his grasp, him looking down at me. I looked back to Jim, who, judging by the look of fear on Sherlock's face, had tensed up, then, came. He didn't pull off till Sherlock had swallowed it all. He zipped his trousers up, looking down at him.

"Are you going to apologise to John for yesterday?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, sir."

I nodded, Jim smiling at me. He kicked Sherlock to the ground, leaving the boy curled up, trying his best not to cry. 

I waited until the two had walked off, before kneeling beside him.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry, I am."

"Just piss off."

"Sherlock-"

"JOHN! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

I sighed, getting up, running after them.   
I took one look back at Sherlock, who had gotten himself up, before following Jim back.


	4. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to tell Sherlock about what would happen the next day, but that all goes pear shaped when Jim turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave this a bit out, and the next chapter will be set straight after. You will soon get the idea of what happened.

I looked at the clock. Midnight. I sighed, getting up. I pulled on some ripped jeans, black t-shirt, my boots and jacket, opening my bedroom window and slidding down the drain pipe. I fell off, wincing a little as I landed. I got up, brushing myself off. I looked around. It was Friday now, so not that many people. There would be in the evening.   
I walked out, my laces still undone. I rarely did them up. I remembered a little where Sherlock's house was. Few roads away. Posh area. Near Jim's.   
I carried on walking, pulling my hood up, hiding myself from Jim as he walked passed. He shoved me a little, thinking I was a stranger. I ignored it, as I carried on walking down the road. 

I didn't take me long to reach his house. His bedroom was lit up, so I took my hood down, calling up.

"Sherlock!"

He came to the window, opening it. He saw me, glaring at me.

"What do /you/ want?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I am. I know, you can still hate me, but I /have/ to tell you something."

He looked back, then back at me.

"And I should trust you, because?"

I pointed to my broken nose. 

"You ain't the only one."

"He does it to a lot of kids."

"Sherlock, please!"

He sighed.

"Wait there."

He disappeared as I smiled. He appeared at the door, opening it. I half ran to it, him making stand by the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Listen, tomorrow Jim's gonna do-"

I heard a noise behind me, so I stopped, looking around. Nothing there.

"He's gonna do something worse."

"What's possibly worse than-" he lookes behind him -"what happened today."

"I don't know exactly, but it's worse."

"Tut tut Johnny boy." 

I froze, knowing that voice.

"Jim." Sherlock's eyes filled with fear again. 

Jim smiled, walking up to him, pushing me to the floor. He leant against the doorway.

"What did you call me?"

Sherlock looked down at me, as I shook my head. 

"I called you Jim. That's your name, isn't it?"

Jim smirked, pulling Sherlock out, closing the door. Greg walked out, obviously looking like he didn't want to be there. Jim turned to Greg.

"I think we'll take them to the cabin." He grinned, them dragging us off.


	5. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John attempts to convince Sherlock he can be trusted, but will that go well?

My ass hurt, my shoulder bled ferociously. Blood dripped down my shoulder. Jim's laughter rang in my ears. I pushed him out of my mind, trying to think about other things. Nothint came to mind.   
I arrived home, climbing up the drainpipe, into my room. I got changed back into my pyjama's, walking to tbe bathroom. I examined my shoulder in the mirror. Deep cut, bleeding slowly, but a lot. My whole shoulder had turned red. I wet a towel, gently cleaning the wound. I winced a little. When I had cleaned it, I got a bandage out, wrapping my shoulder in it, the blood getting caught on it.   
I pulled the shirt back up, walking back out, turning the light off, bumping into Harry, my sister. 

"Where you been, little brother?"

"Out with Jim."

"This late?"

"Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Be careful around him."

"Will do." 

She smiled, walking back to her room, me walking to mine. I lay down, facing the window, hearing the faint sounds of dogs barking. I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

***

I woke up, my shoulder in even more pain. I looked at my phone. Saturday?! Shit.   
I looked at the time. 10am. Record breakin sleep.  
I groaned, getting up, looking out of the window. Sunny. Good enough for me.   
I heard my phone chime. I picked it up looking at it.

John, sorry about Jim the other night, I am. -GL

I typed out a reply back.

No need to be mate. -JW

Wait, you liked it?! -GL

Maybe. ;) -JW

Dear God. -GL

I know you wanna get off with Mycroft though. -JW

I DO NOT! -GL

Do I see a blush? -JW

Oh shut it. -GL

Want me to tell him? Oh I'm sure I can imagine it. You screaming his name... -JW

OH MY GOD JOHN -GL

Better believe it baby. -JW  
I'm telling him. -JW  
He'll be delighted. -JW

I hate you. -GL

Aww :( -JW

Suck it. -GL

Will do. Yours at 12? ;) -JW

OH MY GOD I DIDNT- YOU LITTLE PERVERTED FUCKER! -GL

Hahahaha. Yup. That's me. -JW

What was Sherlock like after? -GL

No idea. Slept through the whole Friday. Great way to start a weekend. -JW

Nice one. -GL

You got his number? -JW

Who's? -GL

Sherlock's. -JW

Think I do. I'll tell him to text you. -GL

Great. Gotta go, Harry's having a tantrum again. -JW

Alright. Laters. -GL

See ya. -JW

I put my phone down, getting up and walking downstairs, to the smell of pancakes. Mum smiled as she saw me.

"You ok?"

"Fine mum." I yawned, sitting down, her serving me my pancakes.

She's changed since dad died. More open about things, more accepting. Like with Harry and Clara. But dad's gone. Thankfully.  
I ate my food, Harry on her phone.   
I finished it, going back to my room.  
I checked my phone, a message from, Sherlock? Wow, he actually text me.

You wanted me to talk? -SH

I smiled.

Hey. -JW

What do you want? -SH

I'm sorry about the other night. -JW

It's fine. -SH

You sure? -JW

No, it's not fucking fine! -SH

Look, I'm sorry, I am. -JW

He made me fuck you! -SH

And? -JW

Oh my God John! How do you feel?! -SH

Ass still hurts a bit... -JW

I MEANT EMOTIONS -SH

I know, I was teasin' ya. I don't know how I feel to be honest. -JW  
How do you feel? -JW

Can't say. -SH

He liked it. I knew it!

Aww, come on, tell me. Pwease. -JW

Monday. -SH

I can't wait til then! -JW

Too bad. You got to. -SH

Damn you. -JW

I put my phone down, looking out the window. I saw someone standing in the street. I picked up my phone.

Did you stalk me?! -JW

No. -SH

Are you outside my house? -JW

Maybe. -SH

OH MY GOD! -JW

Hehe. -SH

I looked out, he had gone.

Why were you outside? -JW

Had to go Molly's. Came back when I saw she was having 'fun' with Jim. -SH

Ah, poor you. -JW

"JOHN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" 

I groaned.

"COMING HARRY."

I guess he sort of trusted me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday. And everyone's curious as to why John isn't beating Sherlock up.

Everyone stared at me when I walked straight past Sherlock. I ignored them, walking over to my other friend, Mike Stamford. He's a good friend, not like Jim. 

"You ok John?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't look so good."

"Not that much sleep last night."

"Ah. How you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Good. Too many essays to right, y'know?"

"Ah poor you. I haven't had any for a while."

"You will do. Just you wait."

The bell rang, Mike running off. I checked my timetable. History first. Great. Lesson with all the doofus'.  
I made my way across the yard, ignoring the teachers asking me where my blazer was and to sort my shirt and tie out.  
I arrived a few minute late, as usual, taking my seat next to Sherlock. The teacher told the headmaster wished to see me, so I got up, groaning. I walked out, bag slung over my shoulder.  
I walked up the stairs, knocking on the headmasters office. 

"Come in!"

I opened the door, walking in.  
There he sat, in his leather chair behind his desk, on the phone to someone. Mycroft was behind him, sorting out files. The head gestured for me to sit down, so I did, gulping. He ended the call, turning to me. 

"Now, John, I've been told that you helped take Sherlock Holmes from his house last Thursday."

I fucking knew it.

"I didn't sir, I swear it! It was Jim, Jim Moriarty! He took me and Sherlock to this cabin, in the middle of the woods and-"

"Mycroft has told me otherwise. He told me you turned up at his house, convinced Sherlock to step outside, then took him to the woods and beat him!"

"I didn't sir, I swear it! I have a scar on my shoulder from where Jim cut me!"

I pulled my shirt down, showing it to him. He examined it.

"I'm af-" 

He was interupted by another knock at the door.

"Come in!"

I pulled my shirt back up, as Sherlock walked in.

"I was sent here by my teacher, sir."

"Sit down. I need a word with you two."

He sat down next to me.

"Now, did John here take you from your home on Thursday night?"

"N-no sir. He didn't."

The head looked back at Mycroft, as the head boy went red. He sighed, turning back to us. "You are dismissed." We both got up, walking out. Well, thank God Sherlock didn't stuck me up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> Sorry about not updating sooner.  
> Ill now.  
> Ugh.  
> I'll try to do a few more chapters today.  
> Currently coping with an RP that's turned say :'(  
> But, happy new annoucement thingy.  
> We have a new co-owner. Heath. She's really nice, an amazing writer and artist.  
> Though, M is an excellent artist.  
> I'm just the good writer here.  
> Ok, I'll shut up and get on with the chapter.
> 
> JOHNLOCK SHALL BE HERE SOON, DO NOT FRET!!!  
> Ok, not soon. Either this chapter or one after.  
> Probably this one.

John? You okay? What did the head want? -GL

Just talkimg about the other night. Mycroft thought I'd taken Sherlock. -JW

Bastard. -GL

Still hasn't lessened your affection for him though? ;) -JW

OH MY GOD! -GL

Haha. -JW

I'm gonna kill you. -GL

At least admit your feelings for Mycroft Holmes first. -JW

Then you admit yours for Sherlock. -GL

WHAT?! -JW

I'm sure you enjoyed it the other night. White goo all over the place... -GL

OH MY GOD GREG LESTRADE!!! -JW

MWHAHAHA. -GL  
Ok, I like Mycroft. Happy? -GL

Yes. -JW

And you? -GL

Fine. I like Sherlock. -JW

Excellent. -GL

Wait, what are you doing? -JW

Nothing. -GL

I laughed. He's anything but cute and innocent.  
Yes, I like Sherlock Holmes. Deal with it.

John? -SH

Shitshitshitshit. 

Sherlock. -JW

Oh hey. -SH

You ok? -JW

Yeah. -SH

Good good. -JW

My brain thought of the night in the cabin, but switched, me doing it to Sherlock. I covered my mouth, my trousers now tight around my crotch. No, you can't be hard now. Fuckshitfuckityfuck.

What are you doing tonight? -SH

Studying. -JW

Really? -SH

Ok, I'm not doing much. You? -JW

You wanna go out somewhere? -SH

Where? -JW

Pub? -SH

You're 16! -JW

And? You're 17 tomorrow. -SH

Fair point. -JW

So? Will you come? -SH

Sure. -JW

Want me to meet you at your house? -SH

Yeah. -JW

See you in a bit then. -SH

Oh God. Sherlock Holmes was taking me out. Oh God. Holy fuck.  
I leant my head back, closing my eyes.

Outside. -SH

I sighed, getting up, changing into the red t-shirt, black hoodie, ripped jeans and boots. I ran downstairs, almost falling out the door. I saw him grinning. I went red, walking up to him. He laughed, leading me to a pub in near enough the middle of London. He ordered a vodka and coke and a pint of lager. He gave the pint to me, as we found a booth to sit down in. I looked around. It was filled with couples, drunk, snogging in booths, a few doing drinking games. I drank the lager, grinning. "Another?" Sherlock asked, me nodding. He finished his drink, getting me another lager. This went on a while, til I had finished my 10th pint, drunk as hell. "You done?" I nodded, him getting me up. He lead me out, me stumbling behind him. I looked at him, giggling. He turned around. "What?" "Just, you. Being cute and looking after me." He raised an eyebrow. He took hold of me, holding my hand. I could've fainted if I was sober. But I wasn't. I looked into his eyes, grinning. I cupped his cheek, kissing him. His eyes widened, but he kissed back, placing his hands on my waist. I pulled back. "Save the rest for later." I winked. "How long will later be?" "As soon as we get home." He grinned, leading me to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's dream is true.  
> Well, both of his dreams are.   
> Now all he needs to do is hide it from Jim.

I woke up, groaning in pain, placing a hand to my head.   
Should not have drank so much last night.   
I felt something shift beside me. I opened my eyes, finding Sherlock Holmes next to me.  
I looked down. We were both clothed. Thank God. Though, I appeared to have my hoodie off and my jeans undone. Sherlock's were done up, thankfully.   
He had his head buried in my shoulder, eyes still closed. He groaned, waking up. He looked up at me, then shot backwards.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya Sherlock. I don't even know what the hell happened." I told him, rubbing my head.

He nodded, looking down, still staying away from me. 

"I best get back."

He nodded again. I got myself up, almost falling over. I walked to the door.

"D-don't go." Sherlock called out, me turning around.

"You sure?"

He nodded. I walked back over to him, lying beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, closing his eyes again. I smiled, stroking his cheek.   
I heard something out on the landing. Then a knock at the door. Sherlock's eyes shot open. He got me up, hiding me in the closet. He went and opened the door. I couldn't hear much, but it sounded like his mother. When he finished talking to her, he shut and locked the door, me falling out.

"Glad to see you've come out." He smirked, helping me back onto the bed.

I groaned in response.

"Aww, my Johnny not feeling well?"

I groaned again.

He smiled, me nuzzling my head into his neck. I closed my eyes, driftin off to sleep again.

***  
I woke up a while later, still in Sherlock's room. Sherlock wasn't next to me.  
I heard the door open, someone half walk in, stopping. I knew who it was. Mycroft. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard him pace around, almost feel his glare on my back. But that disappeared, as I felt him sit down next to me. 

"What have you done to my brother, Johnny boy?" He whispered, as if he knew I was awake.

I almost flinched as he called me that, but I just groaned, rubbing my eyes, opening them. Sure enough, Mycroft was sitting next to me. I moved back a little.

"M-M-M-Mycroft. H-hey." I felt his glare back on me. 

He smiled.  
Now that was fucking creepy. If you knew Mycroft Holmes, he rarely smiled. 

"I can't really accuse my brother of anything, I've had someone stop the night too."

"W-who?"

Please let it be Greg, please let it be Greg.

"A friend of yours."

"I have a fair few amount of friends."

He sighed.

"Greg Lestrade."

YES! I KNEW IT!  
I had to keep myself from grinning. Sherlock walked back in, freezing as he saw Mycroft. 

"Get out."

Mycroft held his hands up, getting up and walking out. Sherlock waited until he was fully out, before closing and locking the door, sitting next to me.

"He can't say anything, you should've heard him last night." He smirked.

"D-did we do anything?" 

He thought, then shook his head. 

Halle-fucking-lujah.

He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

"I should get back now." 

He pouted.

"Sherlock, I have to."

"Fine."

"I'll see you later. Okay?"

He brightened up, nodding. He kissed me, lips, cupping my cheek. My hands found his waist, snaking round it. He tilted his head, opening my mouth, slipping his tongue in. I moaned, him smirking, as I lay him down. I pulled off, smirking. 

"Later. Okay?"

He pouted again, but nodded. I got up.

"Go out the window." 

"Alright." 

I opened it, climbing out, jumping down, only then realised my jeans were undone.  
I did them up, looking back up at his window, smiling, running back to my house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am /so/ sorry!   
> This is literally the quickest update ever!  
> I've been super busy, but I am off as of tomorrow!  
> So maybe a few more chapters...  
> But yeah, this one'll be short.

I walked into the school, my head still aching. I walked over to Greg, him red. 

"You ok buddy?" 

He nodded, me laughing.

"Yes, I know. You probably know about me and-"

"You and who, Johnny?" 

Shit, Jim was here.

"N-n-no-one, Jim."

He slapped me. 

"It's sir, for you." 

"S-sorry, sir."

"Tell me who you were with."

"No-one." He raised his hand. "Sir!"

He lowered it. 

"Must admit, I'm surprised anyone would want to get with you." 

That fuckwit.

I just nodded, keeping my gaze to the floor.

"Oo look, there's Holmesy." Jim smirked.

"Ji- sir, leave him, please."

Another slap.  
I nursed my left cheek.

"I make the rules and orders, not you. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled, patting my head. I almost yanked my head back, but I kept it back, knowing it'd be a rebroken nose probably.  
He began walked over to Sherlock, telling me and Greg to stay where we were. We gladly did.

"As soon as he throws a punch, go over and stop him. Ok?"

I nodded, watching the boys like a hawk.  
Sherlock began to get all smartarse, Jim kicking him. Couldn't go now-wait, yes I could. I ran over, practically jumping onto Jim, making him fall to the ground. Sherlock was a bit startled, but he managed to run out. I don't blame him. I got up, running after him. I reckon he still thought I was on Jim's side. Keep it that way for a while. He turned a corner, me trying to catch him up. I bumped into Mycroft, stumbling backwards. I looked up at him, him glaring down at me. I gulped, backing up. He turned around, walking after Sherlock. I ran back to the school, only to be meeted by Jim, glaring at me. This is gonna be the greatest day ever! Sarcasm intended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me if it makes you feel better.  
> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!  
> Anyways  
> NOTICE:
> 
> Imma wrap this fic up sooner or later.  
> Then a massive jump.  
> Then a new fic thing.  
> I'll put them in a collection.  
> I am currently working on the fic which goes from then end of this to the start of the other.  
> It will be split into different parts.  
> So yeah.

My nose still bled furiously, my stomach aching. Jim had dragged me off the cabin in the woods again. I was cuffed to the table in there, the cuffs digging into my skin. 

Jim whacked me again with the bit of pipe, me groaning in pain.

"That'll teach you for being disobedient you little shit." 

He hit me again.

"I'm sorry sir!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

I went to cower away, but he grabbed my collar, pulling me forward. 

"You gonna disobey me again?"

I didn't answer, which earned me a slap.

"ANSWER ME! Are you gonna disobey again?!"

"N-no."

He raised his hand.

"Sir!"

"Good."

He threw me down, unlocking the cuffs.

"You can stay here the night." He smirked, walking out, locking the door behind him.

No point trying to cry out.

I curled up, trying to keep myself warm. I closed my eyes, awaiting sleep.

***

I woke up early next morning, the sun shining down right on me. I covered my eyes, sitting up. I backed up against the wall, rubbing my eyes. I heard a key in the lock. I got up, the door opening, Jim standing them. 

"Well come on you idiot!"

I went out, Jim shutting and locking the door behind him. I looked around, stretching a little. 

"Well go on. Go home!" 

I turned around to look at him, then walked off. 

As soon as I was out of his sight I ran. I knew Jim letting me go would be some sort of trap. I looked back. Yup. Jim was running after me. I looked back forward, seeing someone in the distance. Well. A while away. What is- Yeah. It was Sherlock. I sped up, running towards him. He looked over at me, deducing my panic, staying where he was. Thanks. I finally got near him. "Sherlock, you have to-" The shot rang out, me falling to the floor, the bullet lodged in my shoulder. The darkness started, me trying to push it away. It wouldn't leave. And it overtook me


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be about two more chapters, then I'll finish this and do the other parts.   
> Ok?  
> Yes, yes, I'll probably put both chapters up today.   
> Ok, there may be a third, or more, depending on where I am.   
> And I am gonna change it, mainly because  
> 1) I've forgotten most of it  
> 2) I can't find the rp. 
> 
> Also, I do have the PDF of the start of the actual RP.   
> I can ask M if I can put it up, if you want.  
> Right.  
> The chapter.

I woke, at last. I appeared to be on a bed. Wait. Nonono. I can't be in hospital. Oh God I'll never hear the end of it. 

I rubbed my eyes, looking around. No-one there. Just clothes at the end of my bed. I felt the stitches on my shoulder. I shot up, a nurse walking in. I panicked, wanting to get out. 

"John, John, calm down."

I couldn't.

"John. Calm. Down."

I did. A little. 

She sat me back. 

"Now, the doctor says we can discharge you."

"How long was I here?"

"Well, they kept you unconcious for around, a month."

"A month?!?"

"Yes a month."

"Jesus."

She unhooked me from the machines. I instantly felt, drained. Weaker. She told me I would for a while. She didn't tell me to go home and rest. Oh no. Go straight back to school. 

I just nodded.

She smiled, getting me dressed and up. She gave me some medication. Then sent me out.

\----------

I got to the school at around third lesson. Half an hour before lunch. I knocked the door.

They'll ask. Make a lie. MAKE A LIE!

Tiger (we all called him Ty) opened the door, pulling me in. 

Oh thank God the teacher wasn't there.

"John's back!!"

Literally everyone burst into cheers, getting up, congratulating me on my bullet wound, welcoming me as if I was a hero.

"Well done dude."

"How'd you get it?"

"Show us mate!"

"Why the hell were you gone so long?"

"You still don't look good."

I just grinned.

"Quiet, all of you!" Ty shouted, everyone shuttint up.

"So, how'd you get it?"

"Well-" I looked at Jim. He was glaring at me "-I had to go to this, uh, drug den with my uncle. Well, meth lab. This dude came  
outta nowhere, shot me, not really realising it after I had shot him."

They all looked at me in awe.

"Where'd you shoot him?"

"Balls and head."

Every boy winced in pain, every girl laughing. I just grinned. It faded as soon as-

"Oi! Holmes!"

Everyone looked over at Sherlock, who was just staring out of the window,  
obviously bored. 

"What?" He looked over at us.

"Ain't you gonna congratulate John on his awesome wound?"

"Not to mention fucking painful." I added, Ty grinning. 

"I was the one who dragged him to hospital."

Everyone turned back to me.

"You let him do that?!"

"I didn't know who it was, and I was in too much pain."

Ty raised his eyebrow at me, but nodded. 

"Sit yo ass down then. Harvey'll be back in a minute." 

They all sat down, me sitting next to Ty. 

Thank fuck they believed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys.  
> I'm off ill again!   
> And do you know what that means!  
> Finishing this for you! Yay!  
> I can possibly wrap this story up in this chapter. Depends what my brain intends to do. And thinks. And remembers.  
> OHOHOH I REMEMBER NOW  
> HALLELUJAH  
> PRAISE DE LORD  
> Sorry  
> On with the chapter...

It had been a few weeks since I was out of that hospital. A few weeks of telling that lie. And a good few more years of telling it still. Sherlock hates me. I don't blame him to be honest. 

Well. Jim Moriarty on the other hand. Hates me, but he doesn't. 

And fuck this cabin. I fucking hate it. Shit ass fuck. 

Yes, back in the cabin. Whoopiedoo.

My hands are cuffed to the table legs, that collar round my neck. It's strangling me. Can just about breathe.  
Jim walked in, baseball bat in his hand.

"You should've told them the truth. Lying is naughty. And you know what happens to little boys who've been naughty."

"Santa puts them on the naughty list?" I retorted, smirking.

He whacked me with the bat, a tooth flying out. Nice.

"Do not. Talk back to me."

I just smirked, him whacking me again.

"You should've told them /I/ shot you. Not some friend of Sherlock's."

I struggled against the cuffs, trying to get out, wanting to smash his face against the wall.

He hit me again, on the wound. I cried in pain.

"Don't try and get out, you're never going to."

"What. I'm here because I lied?"

"And helped Sherlock Holmes."

Shit.

"What?! I haven't!"

"Yes you have. Don't lie again Johnny boy."

"I-I'm not!"

He raised the bat again.

"Tell me the truth. Or you'll never see the light of day again."

"I haven't befriended Sherlock Holmes."

"You're a liar."

\------------

He had just continuously hit me for the past, what, hour?

My nose was bleeding, my chest killed, as did my shoulder.

I let my head drop, too weak to keep it up. 

I heard Jim sigh. He stepped forward, pulling my head up by my hair, so I was staring at him. 

"Shame you've gotten into such a mess. I was gonna let Sebby have a turn at teaching you a lesson."

Oh fuck, Sebastian Moran was here. Oh Jesus Christ, why?

He uncuffed me, pulling me up, throwing me to Seb. 

"Seb."

"Yeah?"

"Take him to the warehouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the story done!   
> Phew  
> I'll explain what the warehouse is next part to all these.  
> Okay?  
> I'm actually catching up to where me and M are on the RP.  
> Wow.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and hope y'all read the next parts.   
> -A


End file.
